


Things to Fix

by Romiress



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Multi, POV Dick Grayson, Spitroasting, Time Travel, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: When Dick's future self prevents a terrible future, Dick thinks he's done.He doesn't realize that his future self isreallyjust getting started.





	Things to Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/gifts).

A napkin. Really, Dick's having a hard time believing Gordon's brought them out here for a  _ napkin, _ even if it was a napkin with a mildly spooky message.

"That's the problem with Napkin Man," Dick says with a grin. Gordon does not look impressed, and Bruce  _ never _ looks impressed, so Dick's doesn't count him at all. "He just does—"

Which is the exact moment that Dick gets slammed in the gut by something. He doubles over instinctively, but he doesn't even have time to process the immediate surge of  _ what the hell just hit me _ before there's a  _ crack _ and a bullet hits the roof.

"Tenth floor, west building!" Dick yells. Only he's not yelling. He hasn't even caught his breath yet, but he's still hearing his own voice. Even worse, when he looks up, there he is.

Himself. Nightwing. Sprinting towards them full tilt and then going right past them, jumping off the roof as he dives towards the building he just called out.

"What the hell," Gordon says as Dick bends down, scooping up an eskrima stick. Probably the thing that just hit him in the gut, only it's not his. The model's slightly different than what he's used to, and...

"Oh god," Dick mutters to himself. "Is this another alternate universe thing?"

Bruce is already moving, going after their mysterious (or not so mysterious) new partner, and Dick only takes a moment to look at the damage to the roof before he takes off after them, tucking the third eskrima stick into his belt.

He's pretty sure that bullet was meant for  _ him. _

<hr />

Two hours and one very angry Russian later, Dick is feeling pretty damn worn out. They haven't had a minute to stop, haven't even gotten to address the elephant (or clone, or time traveler, or alternate universe self) in the room. It's been one thing to another, but as he perches on the roof with the other Nightwing, watching Bruce hand over KGBeast there's really only one question on his mind.

"Sooo," he says, "you going to explain what's going on?"

"Well, you almost got shot, for one," Nightwing says pointedly.

"I noticed that," Dick says. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Even through the mask that technically prevents him from seeing Nightwing's eyes, Dick knows he's giving him the  _ are you kidding me _ look with his eyes.

Bruce is back on the roof in record time, and Dick is unsurprised to see him looking Nightwing over, clearly taking stock of him for the first time.

"Identify yourself," he says.

"Oh come on," Nightwing protests. "Really? Do I need to tell you how many stairs there are in the manor, or how you went—"

"Alright," Bruce says, holding a hand up. "We can talk back in the cave."

Which means he's worried someone's going to overhear, and that Nightwing's going to ruin all  _ three _ of their secret identities as a result.

They make the trip back in relative silence, but the moment they've passed through cave security, Nightwing just  _ unloads. _ He lets out a groan of relief, tilting his head back as he stretches out. He doesn't waste any time peeling off his domino mask, revealing his face to the two of them. Dick does the same, and Bruce pulls off his cowl.

Getting a better look at him, it's clear to Dick that Nightwing is a few years older than him, maybe three or four. They're fairly close in age, close enough that someone who hadn't seen him recently could absolutely mistake them for each other, but someone familiar with him wouldn't make the mistake. Someone like Bruce or Alfred would know immediately that something was off, making infiltration difficult.

"Scared myself for a moment there," Nightwing admits. "I landed with ten minutes to go and with the stakes being what they are, that was  _ not _ a good time."

"The stakes being what," Bruce says flatly.

"So, wait, time travel? This is time travel, right?" Dick cuts in.

"Right in one," Nightwing says, making a gun with his fingers before firing it at Dick with an exaggerated gesture. "Tonight's the night you get shot in the head. And before you give me the  _ I've been shot before _ lecture, this is the one that counts. Obliterates your memory, estranges you from the family, and takes almost two years before your memories start coming back. Not a great time."

Nightwing turns his body, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. It's a bit longer than Dick's own, and when he pulls his hair up, Dick can see a deep puckered scar on right side of his head, just above the ear.

Oh. That is... not a pleasant thought.

"So either way," Nightwing says. "When I got the chance I figured I'd just skip that messy part of my life."

"I... uh, thanks," Dick says. "For saving me?" This isn't even in his top ten when it comes to most confusing situations, but it's still pretty confusing.

"How  _ exactly _ did you get back here?"

"Doesn't really matter," Nightwing says with a wave of his hand. "What matters is that you can call me Rick, it's nice to meet you, and we've got plenty to talk about."

_ "Rick?" _ Dick says, sounding scandalized.

"You don't want to know," Rick says. "Like I said, really not a great time."

"So you came back to save Dick," Bruce says, "and now you're going home."

It is  _ definitely _ not a question. Bruce doesn't do all that well with people from other dimensions, and time travelers don't seem like they're up his alley either.

"Nope," Rick says.

And then, to Dick's  _ absolute horror, _ he leans forward and kisses Bruce.

Bruce doesn't dodge. Bruce could have been replaced with a statue for all the moving he does, perfectly still as Rick  _ kisses _ him. It's not even a chaste kiss. It is... it is a  _ kiss-kiss. _ A romantic kiss.

Dick is going to die. He is going to drop dead right then and there.

"What — What are you  _ doing?!" _ He blurts. "Bruce is—"

"Oh come on, Dick," Rick says as he breaks the kiss. Bruce still hasn't moved, and Dick is pursuing the line of thought that Rick might actually be some kind of Gorgon, turning men to stone with a kiss. "You've got no secrets from me."

Oh no. No no no no no.

"This isn't happening," Dick says. "I do not have feelings—"

"You absolutely do," Rick interrupts. "So does Bruce, for that matter."

Bruce makes a  _ noise. _

"And four miserable years from now you'll be fucking each other's brains out over every surface in the cave and the manor and your apartme—"

_ "Please _ stop!" Dick begs. This is—this is the worst thing he could imagine. He's dying. And not even in the comedic you'll-look-back-on-this-and-laugh manner. No, he's going to just spontaneously drop dead because he  _ cannot possibly handle this. _

Rick presses a hand to his back (when did he get behind him!?) and forcibly marches him right up to Bruce.

Bruce, who still hasn't moved. Bruce, who  _ also _ looks like he's having a breakdown.

"Listen to the little Robin on your shoulder, Dick," Rick says as he leans over his shoulder. "Bruce is just as into you as you're into him. So embrace it. Tell him how you feel and save yourself four more miserable years of trying to pretend like you  _ don't _ love him as something a  _ lot _ different from a father."

Dick is staring up at Bruce. He doesn't think he could tear his eyes away if he tried, because Bruce is  _ right there _ and Dick is pretty sure his heart stopped beating a solid minute ago.

So he does. He listens to the little Robin on his shoulder and leans up, pressing his kiss to Bruce's lips.

For the first five seconds it is  _ immensely _ disappointing. Bruce is basically a wall, giving nothing back, and Dick's a second away from giving up when Bruce moves. His hand darts up, one bulky gauntleted fist grabbing the front of Dick's suit and  _ hauling _ him forward, and Bruce presses in with all the intensity that Dick's come to expect from him.

If his heart wasn't beating before, it sure is right then. It's threatening to pound right out of his chest as Bruce practically  _ devours _ his mouth. There's lips and tongue and no small amount of teeth as Bruce threatens to outright overwhelm him with the sheer intensity of the kiss.

"Oh wow," Rick says behind them. "Wasn't sure if that would work."

Wait a second.

Dick breaks the kiss, spinning around to squint at his counterpart who is wearing the  _ biggest _ shit-eating grin he's ever seen in his life.

"You were bullshitting us," Dick says.  _ "None _ of that was true!"

"I mean, apparently it was true," Rick says. "Plus all the stuff about you getting shot and why I came back was true. I just figured that, since I was here, I might as well see if—"

Ooooh, Dick is going to kill him, but not if Bruce manages to do it first.

Bruce jumps Rick right around the same time Dick jumps him, and there's a sudden tangle of limbs as they roll across the floor of the cave attempting to pin him down.

Bruce ends up getting his arm around Rick's neck, and Dick ends up literally sitting on his feet, keeping him immobile.

"I cannot  _ believe _ you," Dick hisses.

"You should," Rick says, sounding raspy. "Since I'm you."

And then Rick—that  _ absolute bastard— _ twists his head around to kiss Bruce.

"Hey!" Dick protests. This is—this is  _ insane. _ He hasn't even gotten over the last two minutes and now Rick is  _ kissing Bruce.  _ "Stop that. Stop that  _ right now!" _

Even worse, Bruce isn't stopping him. He's actually, now that Dick looks, kissing back.

Oh no. Dick is  _ not _ getting left out while  _ his _ Bruce makes out with... him from the future. He scrambles forward, dipping his fingers under the collar of the batsuit and using what leverage he can get to pull Bruce away.

"I'm right here," he insists. "He has his own Bruce."

"You can share," Rick protests. "He's right here and I'm not going to pop back to my own time for another six hours." He's practically  _ whining, _ and with Dick basically straddling his hips it's easy enough to tell why: he's hard.

"You're worse than me," Dick hisses. At least  _ he's _ not hard after just a kiss. Of course, part of that can probably be credited to his brain needing all that blood to try and figure out what the  _ hell _ is going on, but he's going to go right on and lord it over Rick anyway.

"Okay, but we are  _ not _ doing this on the floor," Rick protests.

"Who says we're doing anything at all?" Bruce says.

Oh no. He's not backing out now. Not after the hottest make out of his life, the one he's been fantasizing about for way too long.

"We are absolutely doing this," Dick says, and Bruce gives him a  _ look _ but doesn't actually argue. Dick scrambles off Rick, Bruce releases him, and Rick hops to his feet right after them.

Bruce is breathing heavily, and Dick offers a prayer that it means what he thinks it means.

"Upstairs," Bruce says. "I don't want—we can't have someone walk in on us."

"Your room," Rick says. "My bed is  _ really _ not large enough for three."

"Who said you're getting to join in?" Dick protests. He doesn't really want to  _ share. _ Not when—well, he and Bruce should probably be talking about things, but the fact that he's pretty sure he's the only one without an erection doesn't bode well for that.

Rick gives him his best kicked puppy look, and Dick rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't work on me," he insists.

He's lying, because he gives in more or less immediately, letting out a sigh and starting up the stairs. They manage to avoid Alfred (or, god forbid, anyone  _ else),  _ and the moment they're in Bruce's bedroom, the door safely closed, Dick decides it's time to let the head down south do the thinking.

He attacks Bruce's mouth with every bit of intensity he can muster. He wants... well, he doesn't even know  _ what _ he wants, but he knows he wants it right now. There's too much in the way, thick and unyielding. His fingers can't quite find the releases for Bruce's suit as he fumbles for them, his focus entirely on the way Bruce's mouth feels against his and not at all on what he should actually be paying attention to.

"Dick..." Bruce gasps out in between desperate, biting kisses, and every bit of blood in Dick's body goes rushing south, his cup suddenly painfully tight.

Hearing Bruce choke out his name like that is going to be a part of his fantasies until the day he dies.

The top of Bruce's suit starts to peel away, and Dick catches sight of Rick just behind him, working the clasps for them to get Bruce out of it.

Dick wasn't exactly a fan of Rick being in the room with them, but right that moment he's thankful. Everything he does is something Dick  _ doesn't _ have to do. Even so, he does what he can to help, bringing his hands up to try and peel Bruce out of his suit as fast as possible.

Piece after piece hits the floor. Bruce  _ should _ be horrified that they're not being properly hung up. Instead he looks like he literally can't tear his eyes away. They're still kissing, but it's not nearly as focused as it was before. It's sloppy and desperate, and Dick feels like he's going to lose circulation soon from how tight his cup is.

But that doesn't stop him from shoving Bruce's pants down and dropping to his knees right then and there. His mouth is watering, and the smell of  _ Bruce _ is thick in his nostrils as he surges up, licking a stripe up the side of Bruce's cock.

Bruce is... Bruce is nice. It's not the first time he's seen it, but it's the first time he's been allowed to look. The first time he's been allowed to just  _ enjoy _ without feeling insanely fucked up. Bruce's cock is nice, thick and heavy, and the way it tilts forward—like it's so heavy it can't even hold itself upright—makes Dick's mouth water.

Dick doesn't think he's ever wanted anything so bad.

Bruce suddenly jerks forward with a noise that sounds almost pained, and Dick tears his eyes away from the cock in front of him just long enough to spot Rick's hands on Bruce's legs. Even with Bruce blocking most of the view, it isn't hard to guess that Rick is mirroring Dick's position, helping himself to Bruce's ass now that it's on full display.

Bruce has his gauntlets and his boots and everything else off, and that's just the way Dick wants it.

Unwilling to deny himself any longer, Dick leans in, sucking the head of Bruce's cock into his mouth before dragging his tongue across Bruce's slit. He can already taste the salt, and he drops one of his hands down, pressing the heel of his palm against his cup for some pressure.

"Just watch, Bruce," Rick says. "Watch your boy suck your dick like a professional. He knows just what he's doing and he's going to show you how good he can make it for you."

There's something strange about being spurred on by  _ his own voice, _ but it does the trick anyway. He knows Bruce is watching him. He can feel Bruce's eyes on him like a physical weight as he works on taking more and more of his cock into his mouth, swallowing it down. He feels the head nudge against the back of his throat and he has to swallow hard, pushing past his gag reflex to take the rest.

He can feel Bruce in his throat. He can  _ feel _ the way Bruce's entire body is trembling. He's barely even allowed himself to speak, and Dick has no idea what's going through his head. Is he struggling with it? Is he as at war with himself as Dick was before?

He's not letting him be. If Bruce is thinking at all, he shouldn't be, and Dick does everything in his power to make sure he doesn't. He pulls back, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Bruce's cock as he goes. Bruce makes a stifled gasp, biting at his own lip to stop it, and then lets out a groan as his hips rock instinctively forward.

Dick can hear the wet noises from Rick, and it's clear he's enjoying himself.

Dick wants... well, he wants a lot of things. He wants Bruce's cock in his mouth and his seed in his belly and...

He just wants a lot of things right that moment.

He releases Bruce's cock from his mouth, staring up at him with the most desperate look he can manage.

"Bruce," he says, his voice pleading. "Tell me I can."

He doesn't think he needs to say what he's asking for. He just needs to be told he can. He just needs Bruce's blessing. He just needs him to say  _ yes. _

He can see the war working its way across Bruce's face. He can see his instinct to say all the things that will break Dick's heart.

_ No, we can't. _

_ No, you're my son. _

And then the moment passes. Bruce clearly doesn't trust himself to speak, because instead he just nods.

It's all the permission Dick needs, and he hops to his feet, grabbing Bruce's cock with one hand. There's something heady and powerful about being able to literally lead Bruce around by his cock, and he does just that, pulling him towards the bed.

"Hey!" Rick protests.

Oh right. Dick had, in the moment, sort of forgotten he was there. Somehow, he doubts Bruce had though.

"You can have his mouth," Dick says as he spins around, shoving Bruce down onto the bed on his stomach. "I need this, and this is  _ my _ Bruce, and—"

"I get it," Rick says. "Get going."

Dick doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life. Certainly he's never moved so fast in bed. Right now though? Right now he needs to be inside Bruce, no questions asked. No, even better: he needs to be inside Bruce ten minutes ago, because he's so hard he's going to scream.

Bruce doesn't try and fight him as Dick grabs his ankles, pulling him back so his lower half is hanging over the edge of the bed. It gives him the best view he's ever had of Bruce's amazing ass, and the fact that it's so wet and messy looking just  _ destroys _ him.

"He's going to fuck you," Rick as he crawls onto the bed. He's already peeling off his pants, but Dick doesn't have the patience to match him as he shoves his own pants down, pulling his cup away and abandoning it on the floor. "He's going to make it feel so good, Bruce."

Bruce groans as Dick reaches down, pressing his thumbs into the flesh on either side of Bruce's hole and pulling him open. It's clear Rick's done a good job loosening him up, but Dick's wary of hurting him. He doesn't want to go too fast.

No, scratch that. He  _ wants _ to go fast, he just fears the consequences.

"Sink right in," Rick says, the proverbial devil on his shoulder. "I worked him open for you, but his ass already has some experience. I think he's been practicing just for you."

The thought makes Dick shiver. The thought of Bruce... what, working himself open? Using his fingers on himself? Using something  _ else _ on himself?

Rick's said yes, but that doesn't mean Bruce has, and he drags his fingers up Bruce's side, watching as the older man shudders under his touch.

"Bruce," Dick says, his voice cracking as he does. "Can I?"

Bruce doesn't manage an actual  _ response. _ He doesn't beg Dick for it, or tell him how long he's been waiting. Instead, he simply nods, and Dick drags his hand back to Bruce's hip, ready to get to work.

He presses the head of his cock against Bruce's hole and just groans. The heat is tantalizing, and the desire to simply press all the way in is almost overpowering. He wants to be inside him. He wants to finally,  _ finally _ know what it feels like to be inside Bruce, to have him wrapped around him.

"Dick," Bruce groans, and then there's a wet noise and when Dick dares look up he finds Bruce's head bent, bobbing down towards Rick's thighs. Dick can barely even see what's happening, but what he sees is enough to snap that last bit of self control he has.

He sinks into the tight heat and for a second, Dick's pretty sure he's found heaven. There's nothing like the feeling of Bruce around him, nothing that could possibly compare to the noises Bruce is making around Rick's cock. Dick digs his fingers into the jut of Bruce's hips and presses in as deep as he can, the meat of Bruce's ass pressed up against his stomach as Dick lets out a groan of his own.

He'd always thought it would be good, but it's so much better.

When he chances a look up, Rick won't take his eyes off Bruce's face as he watches the older man work his cock. Dick curses the terrible view (he wants to see more of Bruce than Rick, but Rick's all he can really see), dragging his eyes down Bruce's spine to enjoy the view  _ there. _ He watches as he rocks his cock back out, watching the way it tugs on Bruce's hole, and the sight of it makes his mouth water.

For once, Dick has nothing to say. There's no snappy comeback or witty one-liner that could possibly matter as much as the fact that he's fucking Bruce. That he's finally,  _ finally _ getting what he's always dreamed of.

Rick does something and all of a sudden their position is shifting, and not in a great way. Bruce is suddenly being lifted  _ up,  _ and Rick grabs at Dick's arm, twisting him around.

"Sit down," he instructs.

Dick doesn't really think he has much of an option. Really, his only options are to do as Rick says and sit down or to carry Bruce's  _ entire weight _ while fucking him, and while he can definitely  _ lift _ Bruce, it's definitely not going to be comfortable.

So he lets them spin, puppeteered by a man with his face, smile, and infectious energy, but  _ none _ of his self-control apparently.

Dick ends up sitting down on the edge of the bed with Bruce in his lap, his chest pressed against Bruce's back and Bruce's leg spread wide. The new position leaves Bruce's mouth open, and it's clear that Bruce is making an active effort to keep himself quiet.

It's also clear that Rick is on a one man campaign to make sure that Bruce can't possibly do so. Rick goes down on his knees in front of them, making absolutely  _ filthy _ wet noises as he sets himself to the task of sucking Bruce's cock.

It's a much better view. Dick can  _ just _ see over Bruce's shoulder enough to watch the way Rick sucks it like a pro, and the feeling of Bruce writhing on his lap is driving him crazy.

The new position doesn't give him as much leverage, but he is  _ very _ committed to making do. He digs his fingers into Bruce's hips hard enough to bruise and rocks up into him, forcing a moan out of him that Bruce is obviously trying  _ very _ hard to resist.

"You're so good like this," Dick groans, resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder so he can murmur every single thing that comes to mind right in his ear. "You're so tight and hot and your body is driving me crazy."

"Bet he likes having two," Rick says as he releases Bruce's cock with a wet pop.

Dick feels a pang of jealousy—at  _ himself, _ even worse—and drags his hand up Bruce's chest to grab his jaw, twisting his face around to pull him into a messy kiss. Dick can't even imagine anything half as arousing as the look on Bruce's face when Dick rocks his hips just right and he gets lost in the feeling of it.

The look spurs Dick on, and he sets a demanding pace, thrusting up into Bruce's body. He hasn't even been going at it long when Bruce's entire body goes rigid and he makes an almost pained noise. Dick can guess what that means, but he's not going to  _ stop. _ Instead, he just goes that much harder, wringing the last of Bruce's orgasm out of him as he pushes him into almost painful overstimulation, chasing his own orgasm.

When he finishes, it's with his cock buried as deep in Bruce as he can go, sucking a hickey into his neck to leave a mark he won't be able to hide. His arm's looped around Bruce's torso as he milks the last few drops of his orgasm out of himself, and only then does he give in, sagging back into the bed with Bruce still in his lap.

He can see the hard part coming: convincing Bruce that this  _ wasn't _ a one time mistake they should never repeat. Convincing him that it was real. That he wanted it and not letting Bruce wallow in his own misery by convincing himself it was him being too pushy or something stupid like that.

So Dick simply doesn't let Bruce get off him. He keeps his hands on Bruce's hips, and even when Bruce tries to get up he simply  _ doesn't let him, _ pulling him back down.

"Dick," Bruce protests. He sounds  _ deliciously _ fucked out, and Dick tries desperately to commit the sound of his voice to memory.

"Oh no," Rick says. He plants a hand on Bruce's chest, shoving him back. There's no real way to stop him from slipping out of Bruce, but Rick does his job keeping Bruce from bolting at the first opportunity. "You're not going anywhere."

For once, Dick has to agree with him, and he wraps an arm around Bruce's chest, keeping him in place. Bruce could  _ probably _ get away if he really wanted to, but he'd also have to literally wrestle his way out.

"It's rude to leave, you know," Dick points out as Rick joins him in keeping Bruce in place.

"This shouldn't have happened," Bruce rumbles.

"It did," Dick points out. "You can't make it un-happen, Bruce."

"What he means is that he wants it to keep happening," Rick says.

"Butt out," Dick counters. This is between him and Bruce, after all. Rick is... well, he helped  _ start _ things, but he has his own Bruce he apparently hasn't even worked things out with just yet.

"This was a mistake," Bruce says, because of  _ course _ he does, and Dick surges forward, pressing his lips tight to Bruce's own. He doesn't let him back off, even when he tries, wrapping his arms around Bruce's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Dick..." Bruce says when the kiss finally breaks.

"Don't  _ Dick _ me," he hisses. "I want this. You want this. So stop making excuses for why we can't."

He drags Bruce into another crushing, desperate kiss, and when it breaks Bruce sags into the bed.

"...We can talk about it in the morning," he says, which isn't a  _ no.  _ It's an  _ I need to come up with a better argument for why we can't. _

Dick can deal with that.

Especially because he  _ knows _ Bruce is going to lose the argument.

"...Guess I should probably have the same conversation with my Bruce when I get back."

"Considering you goaded all of us into this on the premise that you already had..." Bruce says, narrowing his eyes at Rick where he lies sprawled on the bed.

"Yeah, well, sometimes people need a nice push."

"Sometimes  _ you _ need a nice push," Dick complains.

"Guilty," Rick says. But he doesn't make any attempt to leave, shuffling to be closer to the pair of them.

"Don't you need to go?"

"I'll vanish in a few hours," Rick says. "Just let me enjoy this."

Dick supposes it isn't that bad, so he lets Rick stay right where he is as Dick curls closer to Bruce, resting against his side.

It sure as hell isn't how he imagined his first time with Bruce, but that's definitely not a bad thing.


End file.
